I Lay My Whole To You
by Misoka Kai
Summary: A story about Fushimi from three different perspectives of three different people. Warning: Yaoi. One-shot.


**A/N: Let's be blunt. The title has nothing to do with the story. I simply used it because it sounded cool but eh, whatever. XD Been a long time since I last posted a fic. University is really hectic. _ Almost got no time at all. I need a break! /sigh/ Anyway.  
**

 **English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Warnings: non-con, M-rated scene**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters is mine, they belong to GoRA / GoHands. ...But I'd very much love my baby Saruhiko...**

* * *

~Misaki Side

Love and Hate is a thin line.

The first time I met Saru, I didn't know we would be best buddies. He was really arrogant and annoying, but still, I couldn't hate him. He was the only one fine with me bothering him and dragging him around. Even then, I thought he was pretty, even with the gloomy aura people said surrounding him, he was beautiful and strong in my eyes, something pulled me to him.

When he was weak with fever, he looked so frail yet still trying to be strong. His insecurity about me not coming after him when called, it was all really cute. Everything about Saru is just so adorable.

His father looked just like him. He was the total opposite of Saru though, only similar in the term of looks. I admitted, Saru's father is pretty too but still, Saru looked more beautiful and strong in his own way. Just knowing him for a few seconds, I felt something nasty from this man that called himself 'father', he soon called for Saru, threatening to make me eat mantis which made Saru came running, even with his condition, to the kitchen. His laugh afterwards, everything about him was just disgusting to me. I think I understood why Saru was strong in his own way. Saru was fragile but he stood up with this man of a father for years, endured whatever things this man did and I was pretty sure it wasn't something nice.

Saru is beautiful because he's broken inside.

We moved in to a flat together. I could finally be with Saru 24 hours all day. I was really happy. Saru's sleeping face was really peaceful, so innocent, just like a child's, so much of an opposite of his usual guarded self. It made me want to defile that innocence.

It was one night when I finally took his first time. We tried beer for the first time. We were young and drunk. It all started with a simple flirting but then one thing led to another. Even in my drunk state, I could still remember, Saru's face when he came, his hurt expression when I penetrated him for the first time, his face moaning in pleasure, his face all covered by his and my cum… Everything about Saru was perfect.

When we joined Homra, he started distancing himself from the other members, especially Mikoto-san. I wonder why, he never told me. He just left suddenly, betraying us, going to the Blues. Why, Saru? I want you, Saru, my Saru, why did you go?

* * *

~Mikoto Side

Lust is a beast out of cage.

Mikoto thought nothing of the high school kids on the street. They were simply delinquents, that's all they were to Mikoto. He decided to take them in though. Giving flames to each of them. They touched hands. His hand was cold, just like the ice. He wondered why would he join Homra, he wondered if he could even accept his flames. He was really surprised though when the flame didn't only leave marks on him but was even absorbed into him. He looked at the kid for the first time. Even with the gloomy and quiet appearance, he had determination and strength on his eyes, unlike any other people he'd seen and met. It was then he first felt attraction for the boy.

He's going to obtain him no matter what.

The boy hated him somehow. He wondered what he did wrong. He was fine with the boy, Fushimi Saruhiko, hating him. He simply wanted him, wanted to taste what he felt like, what it would be being inside him, what would his expression be if he indeed took him. He got his chance one night, that Yata brat was running late, Izumo lent him a room to rest while waiting.

Mikoto was drunk, going upstairs to rest. He entered a room randomly and was surprised to find the boy there, sleeping. His sleeping face was really beautiful that he found himself entranced. He unconsciously reached forward, slowly making his way to him, of course locking the door behind him. He ran his hand through the boy's hair softly. He responded by leaning to the touch, giving out a sigh of relief. He stroked the boy's face, putting a finger on his lips. He let out another sigh, sending tingling on my finger. I smirked and let the lust inside me took charge.

I remembered his frightened face when he woke up, him begging when I was only about to enter and the tears he spilt when I entered him. The screams he wanted to let out but I stopped it. I wished I could hear him scream but… it'd alert Izumo so it was best to be quiet.

When I was done, I heard the loud brat yelling from below. I looked at the boy I'd just taken, quickly putting on his clothes, not bothering to even clean himself, wincing every time he made a certain move. I should've felt guilty but somehow, taking him didn't feel wrong for me. We didn't utter a single thing the whole time he tidied up. Before he closed the door behind him though, he managed a sharp glare to me even when I could see him quivering in fear as he bit his lower lip. A smile crept its way to my face when he slammed the door hard.

Fushimi Saruhiko. He was utterly beautiful and broken. Such a waste he left at the end, 'betraying' Homra as the brat called it.

* * *

~Reisi Side

Fixing is a hard process, but for you, I'll do it anyway.

He was battered and bruised when I first saw him. He felt the urge to take him under his supervision, collecting his broken pieces and repaired him, He took it upon himself to do that. He was beautiful, he could see deep down he was a gentle boy. Who knew what happened as to make the darkness in him grew but this time, he'd show him love. He'd care for him and treat him carefully. He'd clicked his tongue and glared at him if he was to say that aloud, but he couldn't help the feelings. There was just something in this boy.

He was perfect, doing his works accurately and perfectly, quickly becoming my favorite and rose up as the third-in-command. He lacked in social skills very much but as long as his squads didn't mind, it'd be fine. He still wandered around the streets, fighting the street rats, a certain street rat to be exact. He couldn't help but be jealous, that even if they were fighting, the red haired brat got all the attention from him. Sometimes, I would catch the boy looking distant and almost sad, almost because he never got sad or so he insisted, which was the same expression on how he looked at Homra's vanguard sometimes.

The boy had a tendency to work himself to exhaustion until late at night. I wondered why, did he get nightmares that he needed to be really tired to sleep? Or is he just simply wanted to tire himself out? He would take even the jobs of his subordinates if they made mistakes, only calling them to warn them but then decided to fix it himself. When working late at night, I would pass the working room and always found him there, typing on his keyboard, eyes trained hard on the monitor even when there were heavy, dark sleeping bags under his eyes and he would sometimes take off his glasses to massage the bridge between his eyes and rested his eyes for awhile, taking a sip from the coffee can once in a while. I wondered why he wouldn't take a break.

It was after a mission, Fushimi unexpectedly got home drunk. I saw him walking wobbly down the hall, hands pressing on the wall for support. He didn't seem to realize when he passed me. He put a hand on his mouth and made a whimpering sound. I took that as a cue to step in, immediately lifting him up and carried him to the nearest bathroom. We made it just in time for him to retch into the closet. As he let out the last remnants of his dinner, he washed his mouth and glared at me, clicking his tongue and muttering a 'thanks'. I stopped him before he went out of the door, insisting for him to stay in my office so that he could rest while having someone to watch after him. He kept on refusing though and I had to use the last card, making it an order. He finally relented. When we finally reached my office, Fushimi immediately fell asleep on the wooden board. He was breathing softly and steadily, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing, his face flushed a tinge of red. He looked perfect.

I spread a spare futon I had just in case I would need it. I lifted Fushimi bridal style, intending to move him to the futon but it seemed that the movement awakened him.

He looked half-asleep half-conscious, as if not realizing where he was. I didn't know what he was dreaming off but somehow he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close against him. He started moving. I looked at him questioningly and only in a few moments did I realize that he was actually rubbing against me. I immediately tried to stop him, prying him away from him but he simply let out a moan and whimpered.

And that… was the last straw.

I couldn't hold myself and embraced him. He didn't retaliate, didn't even protest so I assumed that's what he wanted all along. I made sure to handle him with care and love though. I did love him, it's just not pure lust. I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted him to feel that he's precious, to feel loved. I didn't fuck him, I made love with him. He might not feel the same way to me but I refused to call it 'just a sex'.

He went to sleep immediately after our activities. I might sound biased but for the first time I saw him actually sleeping peacefully and soundly and it made my heart flutter even by just a little bit that I was actually the one that made him able to get that precious sleep.

He encountered me the next morning. Apologize and everything, of course still with his cold attitude but this time I could actually see him looking _shy_. He told me to just forget about last night and pretended it didn't happen but how can I, really? There's no way I would just brush it off and pretended it didn't happen.

My official courting of Fushimi Saruhiko began then. He was really annoyed and embarrassed at first but somewhere along the way, it became a routine, whatever cheesy things, or so he said, for me to do to him everyday.

And somewhere along the way too, we acted more like lovers than just a simple superior and worker. The changes were subtle but still obvious enough. Thankfully no one decided to comment about it.

Slowly bit by bit, I can feel Saruhiko opening up to me. He told me about his childhood, what happened with Misaki, and even what happened with Mikoto.

I could only embrace him tightly as he cried and cried. But really, he was worth it. He was everything to me now. I couldn't make him forget his past but I would always be with him and hold him whenever he needed me.

Even if it took forever, I'd fix him because he didn't deserve to be broken anyway.

 _~Owari_

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure but... how was it? I think I forgot to mention that Saru is the uke from all three of them? Well, anyway, he is. :p I love him so much that I feel like breaking him and loving him at the same time~ My first ship for uke!Saru was MiSaru. But then, I saw MikoSaru and ReiSaru and they're just so- friggin' adorable! And then ReiSaru becomes my main ship. :'3 Well actually Everything/Everyone x Saruhiko but whatever.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

 **-Kai**


End file.
